hedgies_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Festival Blues: An opinion piece
I'm seeing a lot of "no can do" festival comments, not just here, but on the app wall and in PMs to me. This post will touch on a lot of things but if you bear with me, it will circle back around to the festivals (or skip this if you have no problems with festivals). While Hedgies is a laid back and fairly simple game, it has some features that are different from other games that do add challenge. It's got a lot of time and resource management and choice/decision making. So if you want to play this game, you have to let go of some of the habits from old games. Some things to let go of: ��You don't need hundreds of neighbors, 12 is the minimum needed. ��You shouldn't rely on gifts only, because the devs want you to use the festival store. ��You don't need visit vigilance, because your visit is one sided for the most part. ��You shouldn't be quest driven, because they won't lead through all aspects of the game. Some things you will have to be mindful of: ��Buildings and studies are super important. ��You get to choose how to do things so be aware of your options. ��You will not be led on a specific route for the game by quests, because again you have options. This means making decisions about what to do next, what to buy next, what buildings to build, what recipes to study, what crops to grow, etc ��The permanent quests do not have timers so they can be put off, but mostly not avoided forever because there will be consequences for your game. ��Recipes and ingredients have level requirements. They will show up in your game when you reach those levels, whether you are ready or not. Tips: ��Keep the science machine running even if you don't have a quest for it, because many recipes do not have quests directing you to them. Your level and their appearance in your festivals are the indicators that you need them. ��Build the buildings. Without the buildings you are unable to craft the things you need for the game. Without the things you need for the game your festivals and expansions stall out. ��There is a long point in the game where you are gathering silver ore. Spend this time getting ahead on the recipes even if you don't have the buildings yet. ��Don't take a pass on festivals that you can't complete. Do what you can and you will gain coins and tokens. ��Spend the tokens to buy what you need. There's no point in having them if you don't spend them (Preferably on crucial materials and not deco until you have plenty tokens. Deco points are easy to get and you can always buy deco later when your game slows down) If you have a strong foundation of buildings and studies, your festivals will be completely doable. You might miss one or two because of level ups adding new content, but nowhere near the level of frustration that I see on a daily basis from other players.